marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thakorr (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former ruler of the Atlantean Empire | Education = | Origin = Atlantean Aqueos (Vampire) | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Bill Everett; | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | First2 = | Death = Namor: The First Mutant #4 | HistoryText = Early Life Emperor Thakorr was the ruler of Atlantis for many generations, he was married to Queen Korra and birthed a daughter named Fen and a son named Daka. 1920s In 1920, Atlantis was rocked by ice demolitions above their Antarctic home by the SS Oracle under the command of Captain Leonard McKenzie. Preparing to send a war party up to investigate, Thakorr forbade his daughter Fen from going up to the surface to investigate alone. She disobeyed his orders and eventually earned the humans trust, learning their language. Allowing her to continue her observations, Thakorr was unaware that Fen eventually fell in love with Captain McKenzie and the two were married. During her long absences, Thakorr feared the worst and sent an Atlantean war party to the surface where they attacked and recovered Fen, unaware that Fen was now pregnant with her and Leonard's son. In one account, Thakorr left the kingdom on business and returned to find that Fen had brought McKenzie to her domain. Furious of this, and that ice blasting continued, Thakorr ordered that Leonard be forced away from their kingdom. Upon learning that Fen was pregnant, he allowed her to give birth to her son Namor but ordered her into exile for the next ten years in order to prepare the boy to grow up to be the next emperor of Atlantis. Eventually, Namor was allowed back into the kingdom, but Thakorr was worried about if the boy could grow up to be the next emperor due to his hybrid nature. But when Namor began manifesting abilities beyond that of the normal Atlantean, Thakorr soon began to grow to favour him. Shortly after Namor's 10th birthday, Thakorr exiled scientist Vyrra for his illegal cloning experiments. When Namor became curious about the surface world, Emperor Thakorr decided to teach the boy a lesson in humility by telling him that the highest spire in Atlantis was exposed to the surface at the lowest ebb of the tide and suggested that the boy tie himself there. Namor did as instructed and spent the entire day tied to the spire. When the water failed to lower enough for Namor to breach the surface he became a laughing stock among his peers. By the time that Namor was a teenager, Thakorr had his kingdom moved to the Pacific Northwest where they began building a new home located above a deposit of oil which threatened to pollute their ecosystem, although they knew not what it was. During this period, Thakorr was active as a member of the Tri-Team, a trio of warriors who hunted for fish and kept Atlantis safe from undersea predators. Soon after, Namor began a romance with surface girl Sandy Pierce, whom Thakorr welcomed to Atlantis openly. When Namor realized Sandy's father Henry was going broke and was desperately seeking a fortune in oil, Namor convinced Thakorr to allow a meeting with Henry to discuss the drilling of the oil around Atlantis as it would be mutually beneficial to both Atlantis and Sandy's family. 1930s In the early 1930s a meeting was set up between Thakorr and Henry Pierce and the two met in Atlantis to discuss the drilling of oil. Pierce insisted to Thakorr that the drilling was safe and no harm would come to the people of Atlantis. Convinced, Thakorr accepted the proposal and offered his hand in friendship to Henry. However, the drilling caused only leaks to increase, dirtying the waters around Atlantis. Thakorr led his people to try and clean up the operation however opposition from Thakorr's sister Zarina and her son Beemer who were sowing descent among the people of Atlantis. Relations soon soured after Henry went back down to investigate the leaks and was attacked by Beemer. Brought back to Atlantis to be healed, tempers got the best of them and Henry, in a fit of anger, called Thakorr and his people savages. Despite this, because Beemer still had Sandy prisoner, Thakorr sent out a searching party for the girl, and Namor rescued her before Beemer could use the oil derrick's drill to slay her. Thakorr prevented Namor from killing Beemer and soon Sandy was returned and relations between Henry and Thakorr mended. However, later that night Zarina had Beemer destroy the oil derrick flooding Atlantis with oil, devastating their home. After the crisis was averted, and their Pacific home uninhabitable, Thakorr led his people back to their original home in Antarctica. There, Thakorr decided that it was time to get revenge against the surface world, convincing Namor to join this cause after the boy slew two surface divers who wandered into their domain. With the outbreak of World War II and the Nazis rise to power, Thakorr sent Namor to a Pacific island to investigate Nazi activities. There, Namor stopped the development of new experimental rockets. Soon Thakorr sent Namor on a mission to wage war on the surface world. 1940s However, through his travels, Namor soon found that the real threat on the surface came from the Axis forces that led to the outbreak of war. Returning to Atlantis, Namor petitioned Thakorr to be allowed to assist in the war effort in Europe. Thakorr agreed, allowing Namor to use the full force of the Atlantean military to assist in his mission. After a successful campaign, Namor returned home and Thakorr once more granted him permission to resume his adventures on the surface. However, Namor's desire to help the surface people abruptly ended when surface men failed to execute Namor. Namor returned to Atlantis and once more sought Thakorr's permission, but this time permission to take revenge against the surface dwellers. However, Thakorr eventually deemed this quest to be a failure and stripped Namor of his military command. When Namor captured the human Luther Robinson, Thakorr ordered an interrogation. When Luther refused to talk, Thakorr ordered him executed, however Namor saw to it that Luther managed to escape Atlantis. Later, Thakorr once more heard Namor's appeal to fight the Nazis, Thakorr once again allowed Namor to command the Atlantean military to attack Nazi forces in the Atlantic. After, Namor once more brought Luther Robinson and his girl Lynn Harris to Atlantis as prisoners. Thakorr ordered Luther to work in the Atlantean electrical laboratory, however eventually Luther and Lynne managed to escape. Eventually, the Nazi's learned the location of Atlantis thanks to information provided by them by the traitor Meranno. During the attack, Thakorr was seriously injured and entered into a coma. While Thakorr was healing, his daughter Fen decreed that Namor was to succeed him until Thakorr's recovery. Thakorr remained in a coma until the end of the war. Confused upon his awakening, he was tricked by Byrrah and Warlord Krang that Namor had betrayed his people to the surface world. Enraged, he ordered Namor exiled from their kingdom until further notice. 1950s Thakorr continued to rule Atlantis unopposed, and Namor remained in exile from the kingdom until 1954. On that year Atlantis was threatened when Communist agents piloting a ship above the water blasted the Antarctic ice that blocked the path of their ship, inadvertently causing damage to the kingdom. Despite being exiled, Namor came to the aid of his people and destroyed the Communist ship, and Thakorr then lifted the exile he placed on Namor years earlier. However this reprieve in the eyes of the Emperor were short lived. Thakorr's step-son Byrrah once again began using his ambitions to further his position in the hierarchy of Atlantis. Byrrah managed to convince Thakorr to allow him to lead an army to attack the surface world despite Namor's warnings that they were unprepared to go to war. The Sub-Mariner thwarted the invasion with the help of his allies Betty Dean and Namora. Learning that Namor was responsible for the failed invasion, Thakorr branded him a traitor to his people and exiled him once more. However, Thakorr eventually forgave his grandson and in 1955 developed a device that restored Namor's waning powers, restoring his full strength, invulnerability, and ability to fly in the process. When American explorers on a Uranium expedition began blasting ice flows near Atlantis, Thakorr warned Namor not to act rashly and blindly attack them. Namor disobeyed his orders and soon realized the errors of his ways. Later the explorers warned the people of Atlantis of an undersea earthquake and Thakorr ordered a full evacuation of Atlantis, saving the lives of his people in the process. Thakorr and his people rebuilt from the ruins, and shortly there after, while Namor was away, the kingdom of Atlantis was attacked by the Aqueos a race of undersea vampires. Thakorr was bit during the battle and was given a glimpse of the future: that Atlantis would be destroyed once again, and then later rebuilt with his grandson as Emperor. This thought of this angered Thakorr, who viewed his grandson as inferior due to his mixed heritage. but this proved short lived when the madman known as Destiny came to Atlantis to test his Helmet of Power on the people of Atlantis. The kingdom was decimated, Namor banished with amnesia and among the many dead included Emperor Thakorr and his daughter Fen. Over the years following Thakorr's death, the throne of Atlantis was passed on to his stepson Byrrah, until the modern age when Namor's memories were restored and he was reunited with his people. While there have been many power struggles over the Atlantean throne, Namor has been Thakorr's longest running successor during the years he was dead. Vampire Because he was bit by the Aqueos, Thakorr was resurrected as a vampire and rose from his grave shortly after his death. Because of a centuries old pact called the "Shallow Peace" the Aqueos and the people of Atlantis did not interfere with each other and the Aqueos became considered things of myth. For years Thakorr resided in the realm of the Aqueos in Black Smokers' Trench for the ensuing decades. Soon all the world's vampire clans united under the banner of Xarus to try and take over the world, to this end he had Thakorr recover the Vault of Law a cask that only Atlantean royalty could open and store the decapitated head of Dracula within to prevent his resurrection. As the X-Men battled the vampires on the surface, they had their teammate, Thakorr's grandson Namor, seek out Dracula's head. Namor gathered a band of Tridents down in to Black Smoker's Trench. They fought the legion of Aqueos and their vampiric sea life and recovered the Vault of Law. As they fled, Namor and the Tridents were attacked by Thakorr, whom nobody recognized in his vampire form. When Thakorr attacked Namor, the Sub-Mariner split him in half with his trident, and fled. Thakorr reassembled himself and gathered his people, telling them that the Shallow Peace had been broken and that they were going to war against the Atlanteans. The Aqueos then began massive attacks on the scattered remnants of the Atlantean people, including Namor's new kingdom of New Atlantis located in the seas below the X-Men's Utopia island. Namor became determined to put a stop to the Aqueos. With the aid of the mystic Logomancer, the Tritan member Abira and the mutant scholar named Loa they gathered a mystical spell that could destroy the Aqueos, but a vital portion of the spell was etched on the walls of the Aqueos home in what the texts referred to as the First Atlantis located in the Black Smokers' Trench. Also by this point Namor had deduced the identity of the Aqueos' leader. Namor led another strike in the region and while Atlantean soldiers fought the Aqueos, Namor and Abira went into the First Atlantis and located the etchings they needed. One of the ingredients to the spell required the entire life-blood of Atlantean royalty. Namor was willing to sacrifice himself to stop the Aqueos, but before he could Thakorr arrived to stop him. A battle broke out between Namor and his grandfather as Abira began reciting the spell. Namor managed to incapacitate Thakorr and pin him on the altar where the spells components were being mixed and used his grandfather's blood to complete the spell. Thakorr warned that his impure blood would not destroy all the Aqueos, but Namor did not care, and completed the spell anyway. The spell caused the Aqueos weakness -- salt -- to bond to their bones causing them all to dissolve. Thakorr died as a result of the spell as well. As vampires are notorious for being resurrected, it remains to be seen if Thakorr's second death will prove to be permanent. Legacy Namor then went to the surviving Aqueos and told them that he would grant them mercy by reinstating the Shallow Peace, warning them not to break it in the future or face destruction. For the time being the Aqueos have continued to honour the pact. Not long after the destruction of Emperor Thakorr, the vampire invasion was ultimately thwarted thanks to the X-Men. Namor continued to rule his people, although this encounter with his grandfather made him realize that changes were going to need to be made. | Powers = Thakorr possesses the typical attributes of Homo mermanus: gills to enable him to extract oxygen from the water, superhuman physiology to enable him to survive the extreme water pressure changes beneath the sea, blood circulation enabling him to withstand freezing temperatures, and specially developed vision which is a more sensitive than a human being's to the green portion of the spectrum and thus enables him to see in the murky depths. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Atlantean submarines. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:WWII Characters Category:Atlantean Monarchs